Not Quite Rape
by KajiKillianZephon
Summary: What happens when Edward meets a sexy telepath that he is unable to overcome? PWP edwardXschuldig mentioned oc


i do NOT own Twilight nor Weiss Kreuz. period. nor do own Ryura (inuyasha) and Yoko(yu yu hakusho) all other mentioned characters are mine and are apart of a larger project.  
sorry no beta and LOTSA TYPOS TT^TT

*- schuldig mental voice

( the end)** edward's mental voice, ***-kamia's mental voice

plz send me comments and constructive criticism i've been writing for a awhile but i've never gone public

She'd told him to go to her house after school and she'd meet him there.  
One of her elder sisters (he couldn't remember if it was Kaji or Shomei) told him to wait in her room. He remembered that a couple of Mizu's family members were powerful psychics, so as Edward ascended the stairs to his girlfriend's bedroom he didn't find the lack of mental voices in his head disturbing; even though he knew there were people up here.  
by the time he reached Mizu's door everything was dead silent except for-

~~ Edward POV

All of the rooms on this floor and the floor above are sound-proof, even for other-worldly folks like myself, but i swear on what's left of my soul that i jus heard a moan come from the other side of that door. a very low, masculine moan.  
i pushed the door and found that it was ajar, thus y i could hear inside in the first place, and stoodstill as it opened all the way on it s own.  
a tall man, with long fiery orange hair, green eyes and pale skin, was stretched out on my girlfriend's queen sized bed.  
naked as the day he was born and skin slick with sweat. his hair fanned out across the baby blue pillows as he threw his head back and groaned long and loud.  
i realized then, that this strange red-head was actually masturbating, quite vigorously.  
his hand was going at a quick steady pace over his length and his left hand was hidden by his thighs and it could see it moving at the same pace as the right.  
he drew his left thigh to his chest and confirmed my suspicion that he was using his fingers to pleasure himself at the same time.  
what the hell?  
"Who are you?? what kind of drugs are you on to come into somebody's room and masturbate?" i struggled over the last word but i kept my face stone blank.  
he gave a throaty chuckle and in my mind i heard his voice scof at me *Prude*  
"Answer me! and put some clothes on!"  
*you know you wanna join me*

if i still had the ablitiy to blush i probably would have. "i surely do NOT" i growled

*ooh your sexy when your flustered*  
i grimaced, getting the feeling that there was more to this obnoxious guy in front of me *why dont you come here*  
i feel a strange pull and my legs started to move against my will. i steeled up my mind and forced my self to stay in place.  
"you're a mind-reader?" i think i already knew the answer

"telepath, sexy, telepath" the man chuckled again between pants "and i said come, here"  
my legs jerked and i suddenly found myself following his orders, stepping into the room "good," he purred and then moaned under his breath " now, close and-- ooh-- lock the door"  
i did as i was told, stiffly closing the door behind me and setting the 3 locks "Hmmm so obedient." he gasped "now strip"  
"No" i snapped. i am not homosexual and i will not cheat on my girlfriend. i have better control than this! this fool cannot do this to me.  
"Strip" he said firmly and m hands moved on there own. i gripped the hem of my black sweatervest and slowly brought it over my head. next i unbuttoned the longsleeved green undershirt halfway and then pulled it over my head as well leaving me in just my dark bluejeans, belt and black socks (having to take my shoes off at the base of the stairs.  
the curtains were evr-so-slightly open allowing the light of the sun to bounce and shatter across my chest and stomach as i tossed my clothes to the side. i undid my belt and pants and tried again, more desperatly fighting the mental hold.  
the red-haired man laughed at my attempts and slowed his strokes,smirkingall the while. i felt a pull in my mind and a wave a pleasur that wasnt mine flooded my body.  
"OH!" i almost doubled over from it but as quickly as it came the sensation left and i was left gasping

"the-AH, shit!- the bottom half Edward"  
i figured he plucked my name from my mind so i didnt dwell on it, i was still fighting his hold on me even as my biege pants dropped to the dark blue-carpeted floor and i was sliding my boxers down my hips and kicking off my socks.  
"so beautiful" the man said and i grimaced once again.  
he stood from the bed and walked over to me, his arousal juttin proudly (shameles, shameless, shameless) between his legs. he pushed me toward the bed and pushed me down on to it face first

"this sick and wrong!" i protested as he climbed on top of me "we're both men! release me damn it!"  
i pushed my self up but he kept pushing back down. i couldnt use my strength becuase he had infected my body. he is truely dispicable

"why thank you. i quite pride myself on that fact! my name is Schuldig for a reason!"  
"schuldig?"  
"german for guilty" he puffed into my ear,licking the lobe and biting my throat, "what would it be like inside of you? with this cold, cold flesh of yours"  
his hands slid down my throat and caressed my chest, my sides, drawing random invisible nothings on my skin like some sort of melodramatic lover *what? do you prefer it rough?* his mental voice said snidely. he dragged his blunt nails down my ribs and harshly pinched and pulled at my nipples.  
i held back a sound in my throat but a choked noise still escaped.  
*bingo* he laughed in ear and bit it sharply 'what this?? i shouldnt be reacting to this??' i thought desperatly *im jus that skilled, edward. im making you feel this. and in turn you're feelin me; im no simple normal human*  
i groaned involuntarily when he grinded against my back and took hold of my manhood.  
{ok pause i kno 4 a fact that this dope would use old skool words like this one so lemme alone 4 da grammar}  
"stop it you bastard" i growled

"hell no im having way too much fun"  
something slick pressed insistantly against my anus and i panicked. i tried to kick out and squirm away but a mental straight jacket held me in place.  
"stay still, diamond boy, this may sting alil" he joked and one of his slender fingers forced its way inside. "ah so you are chilled inside"  
i almost choked on air and decided to just stop breathing altogether. i held myself completely still as the finger thrust into me and 2 more joined in. my muscles jumped at the discomfort and obvious pain but he just kept going, as if he was looking for something.  
alarms set of in my mind and electricity erupted throughout my body "UGH--" i bit down on my tongue as my hips jerked back

"jackpot!" schuldig grinned. he grabbed the tube of lubricant beside him and poured a copious amount on his length. he lined himself up and leaned over my back once more "i suggest you release your tongue and clench your teeth 'cause im gonna shove my cock so far up your ass them little alarm bells are gonna be chinese gongs" he actually laughed a his own vulgar lewdness. if i wasn't trapt i'd show a how a chinese gong sounds when collides with a skull.  
*aww dont be like that i was only teasin*  
"bull---UGHNNN!!"  
he shoved himself all the way to the hilt and sat still, shuddering "Mein Gott" he mumbled

"take it out" i pleaded. if this is one way to tear a vampire apart it'd probably be the worst way

"Gott nein" he breathed out he voice dropping to a husky drawl. he slowly withdrew his hips and snapped them forward, causing me to grunt. he began a smooth quick pace and used his grip on my waiste to rock me against him. soon the pain eased and his pace quicked jerky, rough thrusts. he found that sensitive spot once again and drilled into it on every inward thrust.  
he stiffened behind me and his movements became spuratic and uneven. a hot warmth filled me and i realized that he'd came.  
"well shit" he gasped trying to regain his breath.  
he withdrew from and pushed his bangs out of his face "turn over and move up on the bed"  
i was mortified by the demand because not only was it an order, my body did it partially on its own free will.

~~~ Schuldig POV

i smirked as the vamp turned onto his back without much prompting. my smirk turned into a grin as i watched my cum leek out his ass and the stiffness in his muscles climbed over him again and straddled his hips "what are you doing now?" he hissed. poor thing i damaged his pride

"im gonna ride you" i said simply and i could taste the embarassment and some confusion "im gonna have so much fun currupting you, edward" he did that cute little grimace again and looked away. can't have that can we.  
i forced him to face me with my hand at his jaw and he tried to take a swing at me.  
with my telepathy and my own physical strength i pushed his hands down by his sides, i used my knees to hold his wrists in place.i cupped his face with both hands and crashed my lips to his in a kiss. it was mostly tongue and teeth nd practically oozed aggression and lust. i thrust my hips against his twice before lifting up far enough to line his dick up to my entrance. i dropped down and took it in all at once causing us both to yell in ecstacy.  
continuous tremors ran through me so hard my chest ached "Mein Gott ein Himmel" i whimpered "hoh shit" i started moving my hips in small sharp movements, growling when i heard edward's answering moan "if you think thats good" i grinned and allowed most of my mental shields to drop, effectively allowing him into my head so we felt each other's blis in perfect clerity.  
edward moaned loudly in surprise and jerked voilently in response

"Fuck!" his jarring struck my hot spot straight on and i lost all inhabition. i rose all the way a dropped and began riding him hard and fast. i rotated my hips and bowed my back, gripping his shoulders for support.  
i felt my orgasm coiling in my belly, tight as a bow and ready to snap.  
finally i let it go, i came in such a heavy rush i cracked my spine when i arched backward and tears sprang to my eyes as i cried out. ice cold moisture attacked my prostate taking my higher and refusing to let me down.  
amazing how only half of that orgasm was mine.  
i collapsed onto his chest and struggled to breathe and rebuild my mental walls.  
"that was fun!" i laughed pushing myself off with a grunt

"for you maybe"  
"quit bitchin, bitch"  
"excuse me??"  
he started to get up but collapsed again "poor dear was i too much for you?" i smirked and he growled menacing at me i easily stood and redressed.  
hope to do this again sometime. i felt his mental voice balk at the thought "did you enjoy the show Mia?" i said coyly as i unlocked the door.  
Kamia sat in that huge bean bag chair opposite the bed with a digital camera in her hands, the camera was stil trained on the irate vampire "of course!" she giggled and i strode over to give a little kiss "tell ryura n yoko i said lets play sometime"  
"alrighty" mia agreed and set the camera aside as i left "so edward did you enjoy yourself?" i heard her ask as i left the room. i only heard a mortified wordless exclamation as i shut the door behind me

**how long have you been there Mia*  
***Oh i was here the WHOLE time***

~~~~end

~~~~~~~~KajiKillian Zephon

your welcom Mia-baby

Mein Gott ein Himmel- My God in Heaven

nein-no


End file.
